saltmarshcampaignfandomcom-20200216-history
Party
'Tharfern Galanodel' Race: Elf Class: Druid Background: Smuggler Alignment: Neutral Good Gender: Male Age: 85 Hair: White Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Height: 6'3" Weight: 175 lb Personality Traits I love being on the water but hate fishing. I become wistful when I see the sun rise over the ocean. Ideals: Peace and Prosperity I smuggle only to achieve a greater goal that benefits my community. (Good) Bonds I give most of my profits to a charitable cause, and I don’t like to brag about it. Flaws Though I act charming, I feel nothing for others and don’t know what friendship is. Note: You're friends with the party members, yes? Backstory I'm the drug supplier / herbalist for a band starring my friend Thenvoron the Studious. I've always been quite irreverent to the law, but as long as it keeps the perfect balance of nature in order I'm good. I'll break the law if it's the right thing to do and helps the environment. I ran into Elroy Jenkins, a former Marine, during a smuggling operation. We hit it off, so I introduced him to Thenvoron. We hired him as a security guard after Thenveron got hosed on a performance fee. Now, Elroy makes sure we get paid, almost makes it feel like we're on tour...on a tour from god. 'Thenvoron the Studious' Race: Half-Elf Class: Bard Background: Shipwright Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Age: 216 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sea Green Skin: Tan Height: 5'7" Weight: 130 lb Personality Traits I love talking and being heard more than I like to listen. Ideals: Invention Make what you need out of whatever is at hand. (Chaotic) Bonds I will craft a boat capable of sailing through the most dangerous of storms. Flaws I’m judgmental of those who are not skilled with tools of some kind. Backstory A once famous teacher of the fine art of ship repairs, I have fallen a bit due to some difficult times. Some suggest my attitude could be at fault but that appears to be nonsense. 'Elroy Jenkins' Race: Human Class: Fighter Background: Marine Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Age: 35 Hair: Red Eyes: Green Skin: Fair Height: 6' Weight: 190 lb Personality Traits I laugh loudly and see the humor in stressful situations. Ideals: Embracing Life is messy. Throwing yourself into the worst of it is necessary to get the job done. (Chaotic) Bonds I give most of my profits to a charitable cause, and I don’t like to brag about it. Flaws Though I act charming, I feel nothing for others and don’t know what friendship is. Note: You're friends with the party members, yes? Backstory 'Rembrandt' Race: Human Class: Warlock Background: Charlatan Alignment: Personality Traits Ideals Bonds Flaws Backstory 'Markarth the Wanderer' (aka Handsome Mark) Race: Half-elf Class: Sorceror Background: Sailor Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Age: 30 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Green Skin: Tan Height: 5'10" Weight: 165 lb Personality Traits I like a job well done, especially if I can convince someone else to do it. I stretch the truth for the sake of a good story. I never pass up a friendly wager. I stretch the truth for the sake of a good story. I never pass up a friendly wager. I like a job well done, especially if I can convince someone else to do it. Ideals: Freedom The sea is freedom — the freedom to go anywhere and do anything. (Chaotic) Bonds In a harbor town, I have a paramour whose eyes nearly stole me from the sea. Flaws My first, and only, real love is the sea. Brandi, what a good wife you would be... Backstory With an easy smile and a charming word, Markarth (aka Handsome Mark) has been charming, lying, and sleeping his way up and down the Sword Coast for the last decade. He is a consummate storyteller, liar, and braggart who loves to stretch the truth for the sake of a good story. To Markarth, the sea is his first and only love. There is no place that he calls home, although Waterdeep is the place from which he operates. He loves beautiful women, fast ships, and easy money. He has never owned more than he can fit in his sea bag. He has paramours in several port towns, but his true love is the sea and the freedom it brings. Brandy, you’re a fine girl; what a good wife you would be, but...